Nothing Left
by SakuraUchiha4Eternity
Summary: He had nothing left. Everything he had ever once considered precious, was now gone. Oneshot.


He was dead. He couldn't feel anything. Not a single emotion whatsoever. He just felt, numb. There was nothing left. It was how he felt ever since he found out about Itachi's truth. He felt nothing, nothing at all.

He dragged his feet. He was injured, severely, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. He finally collapsed underneath a cherry blossom tree. As he lay there, underneath it, the petals fell on top of him. He watched one in particular as it fell from a branch and floated down to him. Before it could land on his face, he caught it.

His calloused fingers caressed its smooth surface. It was so soft and delicate, just like someone he was trying to forget. Her smiling face came into his mind. Her heart shaped face was framed with pastel pink locks. Some stray hairs fell into her apple green eyes that always seemed to show too much emotion and determination.

That beautiful image disappeared and was replaced with a horrible one, one that he was trying to forget even more than the other one. There she was, laying on the ground, blood all around her and staining her. Not too far from her was another person with bright blonde hair and now closed obsidian blue eyes. He was also covered in blood. They were reaching out to each other, but not touching. They were dead. Dead. Gone. That idea still wouldn't register in his mind. He kept on repeating it to himself, but he just didn't want believe it.

They had been right. His revenge did only bring destruction and unhappiness. If he would have listened to them and stayed, then his brother would still be alive and he wouldn't have his blood on his hands as well as many others. He felt immensely guilty because he had killed an innocent man. His own brother.

He was a monster and everyone that had loved him had been destroyed as well as himself. And it was his entire fault. He only had himself to blame. Now he was completely alone, and he deserved it. He deserved to have all their faces haunt him every second of every day.

He coughed up blood and his vision soon became blurry. He was dying, and he didn't care. After everything that had happened, he just wanted to get this over with.

He slowly opened his dark eyes, and was shocked to see who was in front of him. A mess of blonde hair and a goofy grin on his face, pink hair and those green eyes, a grey haired man with a mask over his mysterious face, and the sharingan that he now possessed. Each and every one of them was smiling at him. They were his important people, are.

"W-What's going on?" he stammered.

"You're finally home, little brother."

"Yeah I told you I would bring you back, teme!"

"Nice to see you again, Sasuke."

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stared at each and every one of them. He couldn't believe they were here. They were all supposed to be dead. This didn't make any sense to him. He was immensely confused.

"But you are all dead… I don't understand…"

Sasuke slowly stood up. He didn't care if this was a dream or not. They were here. This is what he had wanted.

"I'm so sorry for everything…"

"Its okay, Sasuke. No matter what you do, you'll always be my little brother."

"I failed you as a teacher, Sasuke. You'll always be one of my students, no matter what."

Naruto grinned at him and said, "Don't worry Sasuke-teme, I understand! You're my best friend! Believe it!"

Sakura gave him a breathtaking smile and said, "I still love you, Sasuke-kun, more than anything."

Something wet was falling down his cheek. He touched it and realized that he was crying. Itachi walked up to him and poked him in the forehead. Kakashi ruffled his hair like old times. Naruto gave him a knuckle touch. And Sakura kissed him. It all felt so real. It just couldn't be a dream. It couldn't.

When her lips left his, she hugged him and then held his hand. Each of them looked at him and smiled. He was happy in that moment. Everything was perfect and peaceful. It was how it was supposed to be.

They each started to walk off into the distance. Sakura tugged at him to follow.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun!"

He smiled at her and took those steps towards them. He followed them into the distance. They were his precious people, the people that mattered the most. And now he could finally join them after such a long separation. He was finally happy.


End file.
